Estate bruciata
by Ida59
Summary: La storia di un folle amore che vive d'oscurità.


Estate bruciata

**Titolo:** Estate bruciata

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 11-12 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, dark, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Voldemort, Bellatrix

**Pairing**: Voldemort/Bellatrix

**Epoca**: HP 6° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** La storia di un folle amore che vive d'oscurità.

**Parole-pagine: **416 – 1

**Nota**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Estate bruciata

Estate assolata, caldo bruciante che mi stringe tra le sue spire soffocanti.

Sulla mia pelle il suo respiro, rovente, nei miei occhi solo il fuoco del suo sguardo di sangue che m'incatena all'oscurità.

Le mie labbra aride anelano ad una stilla di pioggia, ma non esistono lacrime nell'abbraccio mortale di questo deserto riarso.

Sono sua, nel corpo e nella mente, nel cuore folle e nell'anima a brandelli: ha inciso il suo Marchio sul mio avambraccio, tanti anni fa, quando ero ancora giovane e bella e Azkaban non aveva deturpato il mio sensuale e lussurioso fascino.

Le sue dita scheletriche accarezzano i miei lunghi capelli neri, giocano con i riccioli ribelli, sinuose spire di serpente che cercano di intrappolarlo per non lasciarlo più fuggire.

Non è mio, non lo sarà mai, nessuna donna potrà mai possederlo; lui è il mio Signore, il mio Padrone, e la mia vita è fra le sue mani, ardente di desiderio e pronta al sacrificio totale.

Sta giocando col mio corpo, la sua lingua mi assaggia, mi vuole; brama il mio sangue, dono gradito e sempre reiterato, il mio sangue puro per raffinare il suo, peccato mortale di una madre che ha scelto di abbandonare la magia e lasciarsi morire d'amore.

Per questo il mio amato Signore rifugge l'amore, perché l'amore è morte, e so bene che sarà anche la mia fine.

Torrida estate che tutto brucia nel suo possente passaggio, estate di fuoco che si oppone al gelo silenzioso della morte e nella morte stessa si tramuta.

Neppure Lei lo avrà, anche la Nera Mietitrice sarà sconfitta dal potere dell'Oscuro Signore in questo tremendo scontro di cupe tenebre; io sola potrò dire d'averlo avuto, dentro di me, nel corpo e nella mente, padrone assoluto della mia folle ossessione, tetra ombra dei miei deliri.

Il sole splende, vivido e crudele, e m'accecano i suoi lancinanti raggi: nel buio solo un lampo verde, i suoi occhi rossi e la mia risata che immola un'altra vita sull'altare di questo mio folle amore.

Quando chiederà anche la mia vita, gliela darò con un sorriso di voluttà.

È sempre stata sua, dalla prima volta che lo vidi a casa dei miei genitori, ancora bambina: gli occhi neri più del nero, il volto bello come una divinità greca e un sorriso che sapeva ammaliare chiunque.

La vita ci ha irrimediabilmente cambiato nell'aspetto, ma Lui è sempre il mio Signore ed il mio amore è sempre uguale a quello della bimba stregata da quel suo sguardo straripante d'oscurità.


End file.
